


Here Without You

by Vanya



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Coping, Death, Kitty - Freeform, M/M, post-third star
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davy coping after James' death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Art is mine, inspired by lullaby version of "Carry on my Wayward Son"

 

Pushing the key into the lock, the young man took a deep breath as he turned it and took hold of the knob. He stood there for a long time before finally pushed the door to the flat open. It was dark. Empty. Exactly the way it had been left when they went to his birthday party at his parents. The brunette leaned against the doorway and covered his mouth with his hand. 

_James was gone._

_Really gone._

_And he was alone._  

He could feel the tears starting to well in his eyes as he looked around at the flat. He could still hear Jim, listening to him talk. Laugh.

_"I swear, I’ll clean up when we get back!"_

Davy huffed and pushed his way into the flat and slammed the door, tossing his bag to the floor as he plopped on the couch in the dark room, reaching in his back pocket and opening it to see a photo of James, smiling and happy. 

_Healthy._

But he wasn’t healthy when he went. He could remember when they went in and the doctor told him six months. How much it hurt. How much Jim cried. He didn’t want to die. He had expressed it many times on the walk. But by the end though he had come to terms with what was happening. He could see it the night he told them. 

_"Tomorrow, I’m going for a swim and I’m not coming back."_

The way he looked at Miles. Like he was relieved when it was over. And Davy understood when they lost his pills. His morphine, Davy saw just now much he was really suffering and that’s why he told him yes in the end. But it still hurt. He couldn’t even hug James back at that moment. 

_"I envy the people you will love."_

The memory made him break down and sob right there on the couch. He grabbed his jammie shirt that was laying on the couch. He pressed it to his nose and inhaled, missing his scent and the warmth of his hand. 

_His James was gone._

A soft meow made him look up, he sniffed and lowered the shirt. “D… I’m not in the mood to fight with you, please…” He lowered his head and cried some more, but a sandpaper tongue made him look up. The kitten rubbed against his head, like he was telling him. 

_"It’s okay. You still have me, even if he’s gone."_

Davy picked up D and gently hugged him, burying his face in his fur. The kitten only purred as he cried. 

Soft sobbing was the only sounds in the flat.

 

 

_**"I’m here without you, baby** _

_**But you’re still on my lonely mind** _

_**I think about you, baby** _

_**And I dream about you all the time** _

_**I’m here without you, baby** _

_**But you’re still with me in my dreams** _

_**And tonight it’s only you and me”** _

_**"Here without you" - 3 Door Down** _


End file.
